Old Relationships
by ms.bea
Summary: What if Ben remembered more than he let on after the so called car accident? What if, ten years down the road, something happens that causes Ben to come back into the lives of the brothers? And can they work together to save the most important family to the American federal government?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ben! Come downstairs, I've made breakfast for you!" Ben's mother calls as he is getting ready for the day.

"I'm coming!" he yells back as he finishes up and walks downstairs.

"Here you go, sweetie," Lisa says, placing a plate of bacon and eggs on the table as Ben sits down.

"Thanks mom, you didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did. You have that special interview today, right?"

"That special interview that you're not supposed to know about," Ben says smiling as he starts eating.

"You're right. I won't say another word. I promise. What would you like for supper tonight?" Lisa says as she sits down next to him and starts eating.

"Not sure. Maybe Chinese?"

"Ooohh, that does sound good. I'll see what I can do."

Ben finishes up and glances at his watch. "OH, crap. I got to go. I'll see you later," he says, kissing his mother's cheek and running out of the house.

As Ben drives to the White House, he thinks about how he got to where he is.

Once Dean had somehow gotten his mom's memory wiped when he was fourteen, she and him had moved to Washington D.C. There, Ben had finished off highschool and learned to keep his intact memory of his adopted father secret.

Dean Winchester showed up for the first time at his ninth birthday party. Ben had known that he was special, but it wasn't until he turned thirteen that he realized how special he really was. Around that time, Dean lived with Ben and his mom for about a year. He taught Ben how to fix an engine, how to pick up girls, and pretty much everything else a teenaged boy believes he needs to know before he grows up completely.

But then Sam, his brother who we believed to be dead, showed back up. He pulled Dean back into his former employment. Hunting. But he wasn't just any kind of hunter. He tracked down the monsters of the world, the things that go bump in the night that your parents tell you aren't real.

Dean and Lisa tried to make their relationship work, but after about three months, Lisa couldn't take it anymore and broke it off.

About two months after the breakup, some men broke into the house and killed Lisa's boyfriend and took Ben and his mom, but only after Ben got an SOS to Dean. That day, Ben found out just how lethal and dangerous Dean really was.

Somehow, Lisa doesn't remember that year that they had spent with the man and at first, Ben didn't either. He just knew Dean as the man that had accidently hit them with his car. But, Ben had later found Dean's number programed into his phone and then the shotgun he had hidden in his mom's closet, and the wall in his head came crashing down. He remembered everything and he didn't want to forget, so when the man in the trench coat came to re-erase the memories, Ben was able to convince him to keep the memories in case he needed to use them.

After the supposed accident, Lisa moved her son to Washington D.C. where Ben took up martial arts and kickboxing. Where he learned archery and skeet shooting. By the time he joined the military during his senior year, he was a black belt in karate, kung fu, and ju jitsu; and he was an expert marksman in shooting and archery.

Once he finished school at his mother's request, he served four tours in the Middle East. What he hadn't told his mother was that he was doing mostly blackops work, classified work.

He was honorably discharged earlier that year after recieving another Silver Star and a Purple Heart for the bullet he took to the shoulder.

And now, six months later, he was driving to the Big House for an interview with the head of the Secret Service. They had already contacted most of his family and friends for interviews so Ben knew that they knew pretty much everything about him already and had passed initial inspection but he also knew that he could get in there and blow it with not even saying a word.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! There were a lot of reviews for the first chapter so I'm putting up chapter two. And I am sorry I didn't put a note in the first chapter. So here it is. I have recently gotten into Supernatural and am only on season 7 so there may be some discrepancies. I sadly do not own Supernatural. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2

"Hey," Sam says to Dean one morning.

"Morning," Dean says back as he drinks his coffee and reads through the tome in his hand.

"How's everything going? You were up all night," Sam says as he gets his own coffee.

"I'm fine. It's just… it's Ben's birthday today."

"Oh wow. You've never talked about him."

"I know. He'll be twenty-five today. It's like I want to see him, but it'll still hurt that he won't know me, you know?" Dean says as he closes the book and grabs for another one.

"True. You should at least make sure that he's okay," Sam says as he grabs a book of his own.

"Really, genius? How would I do that by not seeming like the untimate stalker?"

"You could always look him up."

"What?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Sam stands up and walks to the laptop on the other side of the room.

"Huh, Didn't think of that. Thanks, Sammy."

Sam places the computer in front of Dean and sits back down to do the research as Dean looks up Ben.

"Huh, I think I found him. You want to see?" Dean says, turning the computer so Sam can look.

Sam reads out loud, "Sergent Benjimen Braeden,honorably discharged a year ago. Two Silver Stars and a Purple Heart. Black belt in karate, kung fu, and ju jitsu. Several medals for kickboxing, shooting, and archery during high school. The rest is blacked out. He must have done some classified stuff while in the Corps."

"Well, at least he's doing well. I'm proud of him."

"That's all you're going to say? He's you, Dean. Are you sure he's not your kid?" Sam asks as Dean logs out of the computer.

"Pretty sure. Lisa said that she tested him when he was born and said that he's not mine, but sometimes it was hard to tell, he acted so much like me."

"I guess we'll never know," Sam says, putting his nose back into the book.

"I guess you're right," Dean says, doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I got some awesome feedback from ya'll so I'm posting another chapter. Unfortunately, I may not be able to post for a little while after this cause I'm moving. But I do promise to try. Here you go.**

Chapter 3

"Ben!" Anactasia yells as she gets into the house.

"Good afternoon Miss Ana. How was your day at school," Ben says as discretely as possible.

"It was good. We started a new word list and some more multiple stuff," she says looking up at him.

"You mean multiplication tables?" he asks her.

"Yeah! Those." she replies, looking around the hallway now.

"You seem distracted Miss Ana," Ben asks, alert as usual.

"It's nothing Ben. I'm just looking for Abe," she says, still looking down the hallway.

Ben raises his eyebrows and looks down at the nine year old girl. "Abe?"

"Yeah. That's what he told me to call him," she says, still looking.

"What does 'Abe' look like Miss Ana? Is he nice to you?" Ben asks, starting to get a little worried.

Ana thinks for a minute and then says, "He's tall, With a big hat. He walks in circles a lot. And he is very nice."

"A big hat as in tall?"

"Yeah, Daddy wore one to that ball last month."

"A top hat?"

"Yeah, that kind. Abe says they are very popular," Ana says, turning to look back down the hall.

"And you say he walks back and forth a lot. Do you think he's worried about something?" Ben asks, curious now.

"Yeah, he told me. He told me there is something in the house. He wouldn't say what though. I have to go, okay. I'll talk to you later," Ana laughs and skips away not realizing that the conversation had in fact been serious.

"Ana it's time to go to bed," Lidia, the First Lady calls to the children. "Ben, what are you doing?"

"Last rounds, Miss. Don't mind me," Ben says as he walks the perimeter of the room one last time.

"Oh, sorry. Corey usually does rounds," Lidia says as she tucks the children in.

Ana laughs as she snuggles into the blankets, "He's searching for monsters, Moma."

Lidia looks at Ana and then Ben. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Abe asked Ben to look so that we stay safe, Moma," Ana says, watching Ben.

"Sweetie, I'm sure that Abe has good intentions but you know that it's safe. Ben doesn't have to recheck."

"It's alright. I don't mind," Ben says, finishing up the sweep.

"Alright, if you say so," Lidia says, kissing Ana and turning out the light.

As the leave the room, Lidia turns to Ben. "Thank you for humoring her. I have no idea where she got the idea for 'Abe'."

"It's my pleasure. It's nice knowing that a former president is looking after her," Ben says without thinking.

Lidia stops short and turns to Ben, "You have worked here for six months. We are just now starting to trust you. What do you mean, a former president is looking out for her?"

Ben is taken aback by the seriousness in her eyes and speaks truthfully, " I've spoken to her about Abe. I'm willing to believe that she is conversing with the ghost of Abraham Lincoln. I don't think you need to worry about her health or anything."

"Why would you say that?" She asks, still speaking in a stern voice.

"Because to my knowledge, there have been several sightings of him throughout the years. Miss Ana says that he is never violent and that he does talk to her which has actually never been reported but personally, I would not be concerned."

"What if he does become violent?" she asks wearily.

"I have already informed Jasper and have taken some personal preventive measures if that does happen, Ma'am."

"Alright, thank you Ben. He has asked her to have you sweep the room an extra time?"

"Yes, Ma'am. She said that he told her that there is something in the house that isn't supposed to be here. We are still looking into it."

Just then, there is scream from Ana's room.

"Anactasia!" Lidia screams and starts running toward the room.

"Code Yellow! Code Yellow! Baby Dove is in distress!" Ben says into his wig as he grabs Lidia and instructs one of the other guards to take her.

"Ana!" he yells as he gets to the room and she is still screaming. The door is locked so he steps back and kicks it in as he draws his gun.

Stepping into the room, Ben sees a man walking toward the bed. "Turn around and put your hands up, or I will fire!"

The man turns around and laughs. He then starts running toward Ben. Ben fires all ten shots into the man, but that doesn't slow him down. Once he gets to Ben, he is able to get the man on the ground but then Jasper and more men get there.

The man stands up and looks at Ben, "Wow, you turned out well. Maybe even better than grandpa. I can't wait to tell this to the boss."

And then he disappears into thin air.

"Damn it!" Ben says, putting his gun away. "Miss Ana, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Is that the monster that Abe said to warn you about?"

"Yeah sweetie, it is," He says to her from her position on the bed.

"How did that happen?" Jasper asks once everything is cleared up and the Presidential Family is asleep.

Everyone in the conference room just shakes their heads.

"Ben?"

"Yes, boss?" Ben looks up at the Head of Security.

"The guy seemed to know you. What do you know about this?" Jasper asks.

"Trust me boss. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Speak, Winchester," Jasper says, using his code name.

Ben takes a deep breath and begins to explain his theory and plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha! I can post! And the story commences. Unfortunately, I only have until chapter 5 written and I'm about to start classes, soooo it might be awhile before I can post past chapter 5. But I promise I will try. Have fun reading.**

 **OOH! I don't own Supernatural.**

Chapter 4

Ben nervously looked around the room and took a deep breath. "What most people don't know… is that the things that we tell ourselves are not real, the monster in the closet or under the bed, are."

"Are what?" Jasper asks.

"Real." Ben answers, looking up at his commanding officer and rubbing his chin.

"Everything?" Wade asks from the back of the room.

Ben nods and Wade exclaims, "Awesome!" to no one in particular.

Ben makes a face and says, "Not really. Most of them feed or prey on humans and have no morals whatsoever. Since the apocalypse ended, their behavior has gotten worse. with the release of the Leviathans from Purgatory the world has gone to hell in a handbasket."

Once Ben has finished, everyone erupts into madness.

"Quiet!" Jasper yells to the room and everyone calms down.

Their leader looks at Ben and asks after sitting down, "Apocalypse?"

Ben nods and replies, "Almost fifteen years ago now."

"Leviathans?"

"Scary as shit monsters that escaped from Purgatory shortly after the end of the world."

"How?"

" 'Some idjits opened a door' as the late Bobby Singer liked to say."

"Ok," Jasper finally says, wiping his hands down his face while trying to grasp the concept, "What are _we_ dealing with?"

"Not sure. To the best of my knowledge, we are dealing with a demon," Ben answered him.

"Alright, Why go after Anactasia?"

"Because they can. Because it's fun. Why else?"

"Ok. How do we deal with it?"

"Not sure. I know the basics to repel it, but I don't know how to get rid of it for good," Ben says dejectedly.

"Alright. Lets start there. What do we need to do?"

"Salt, iron, and holy water repels them. We need to salt at least the windows for right everyone where some form of iron jewelry and everyone will carry a small bottle of holy water with them," Ben says as he sits forward and addresses everyone.

"Alright. That's taken care of. Now we need to discuss how we are going to get rid of this 'demon'," Jasper says as he sits back and relaxes.

"I've got a pretty good idea as to some experts we can bring in, but…" Ben says hesitantly.

"What?"

"They have been considered dead by the federal government for almost twenty years."

"Oh, And why is that?" Wade asks sarcastically from the back.

"Because they were wanted for a good while. The work that they do results in them occasionally breaking a few laws along with different thinks taking their forms and committing crimes as them. From what I know, there was an incident involving them and the man from the FBI that was chasing them. The agent ended up realizing that they were actually doing something important and called in that they had died in a helicopter crash before he died."

"I know who you're talking about. The Winchester Brothers wasn't it?" Romero asked from his seat next to Ben.

Ben turned and nodded, "Those brothers are the best I know to get this thing off our hands."

"Alright then. You go ahead and get in touch with them and see if they have room for us in their books," Jasper says, standing up.

"Umm… that may be a problem," Ben says quietly.

"Why?"

"They think I don't remember anything about them and I would prefer it stay that way, personal reasons."

"Alright, I'll keep you anonymous," Jasper replied.

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! So this is the last chapter that I have already written. Unfortunately, I don't have much time to write anymore. But I will try to get it done. As always, enjoy reading and I don't own Supernatural!**

Chapter 5

"Dude, you've got some blood on your... body."

"Shut up. It's the only downside to killing vampires," Dean says, stepping away from the corpse at his feet.

"Oh well, let's get back to the room and shower," Sam says.

"Ok."

As they walk away, Dean's phone rings. He picks up as they get into the car.

"Hello?" Dean asks.

" _Mr. Winchester. Good evening. Do you have time to talk for a few minutes?_ " the voice on the other end says.

"Who is this?" Dean asks.

" _Mr. Winchester, just hear me out._ "

"Answer me or I hang up."

" _Mr. Winchester. I am Brian Jasper, the head of the Secret Service. I have a job proposition for you. Would you mind -"_

Dean switches the phone off.

"Who was that?" Sam asks from the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Some guy playing a prank. No big deal," Dean says and turns up the music.

Sam and Dean both take a shower and get settled into bed to watch _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ when Dean's phone starts ringing again.

"Dude, it's that same number."

"Answer it. It may be important," Sam says from his side of the room.

"Fine." He slides the screen open and answers. "What do you want?"

" _Mr. Winchester. In two minutes, a Secret Service agent will knock on your door. Please answer it. It is important."_

"How do I know this isn't some crazy trick?" Dean asks.

" _You are more than welcome to do whatever you need to to ensure your safety. Just please don't shoot him. He's one of my best men. Goodnight, Mr. Winchester."_

The man on the other end hangs up and Dean is left staring at the phone.

"What the hell?" Dean says as there is a knock at the door.

Sam stands up and grabs the shotgun that is kept in between the beds. "Any idea what's going on?"

"Guy on the phone said he's Secret Service and that they have a job for us. Can't deside if he was telling the truth or not," Dean says, grabbing his pistol from under the bed.

Dean walks up to the door and slowly opens it.

"Can I help you?"

"Good evening. I am Agent Romero with the Secret Service. Do you mind if I come in and have a quick conversation with you?" the man says, showing his badge to Dean.

"Actually I do kinda mind if you come in. Now go away or I'll shoot you."

"I am sorry, but I can't do that. This is a matter of national security."

"What do you mean, national security?" Sam asks pulling the door open a little more.

"Mr. Winchester, the Presidential Family is in danger in their own home and it is believed it is of a supernatural nature. The two of you were recommended for the job," Romero explains to the brothers.

"Who recommended us?" Dean asks, walking back into the room.

"One of our men, but he has decided to remain unanimous."

"That's unfortunate. We would have liked to know who holds us in a high enough regard to trust us with the safety of the President and his family," Sam says sarcastically, "You can come inside."

"Walk through it?" Dean says just loud enough for Sam to hear as he takes a few things out of his bag.

"Yep," Sam says back and pulls up a chair.

"Sit," Dean says pointing to the chair.

Romero does as he is told and calmly sits down.

Dean goes to the fridge and pulls out a beer and pours both salt, holy water and silver flakes into it after pouring a small amount into the sink.

"Here you go," Dean says, heading back to the agent and his brother and handing the beer over.

"What did you put in it?" Romero asks, wearily peering into the bottle.

"Don't worry about it. Just drink," Sam says from his chair.

Romero takes a sip, waits a second and says, "Well? Did I pass the test?"

The brothers look at each other and then at the agent.

Dean smiles and says, "Yea, made it. What do you want with us?"

"I can't tell you much but I can tell you that the situation does require a professional, or in this case, two," Romero says, setting the beer down.

"Ok, when does your boss need us there?" Sam asks.

"As soon as you are able. once I have escorted you to the White House via plane, I will hand you off to Agent Wade and he will direct you to our head of security, Agent Jasper," Romero explains.

"Wait, wait. I'm not going anywhere without Baby," Dean says, holding up his hands.

"Dean's right. All of our supplies are in the trunk of the Impala. We're going to need the car," Sam explains why Dean is freaking out.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure we can drive. When would you like to head out?" Romero says to make amends.

Deans sighs in relief and says, "First thing tomorrow morning, around eight-ish. Breakfast first though."

"Sure thing. Tomorrow morning bright and early. I will leave you to your rest now. Thank you so much for accepting the job. It means a lot," Romero says as he stands and gets ready to leave.

"Goodnight, now," Dean and Sam say from the door as they watch the agent walk away.

When they close the door, Dean makes a face and says, "I can't believe that just happened!"

Sam laughs and says with a smile, "Me either. You think they're going to pay us?"

Dean shakes his head, "Probably not."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, its been a little while, not sure how long, can't remember... oh well. Here's another chapter! YAY!**

 **And also, please review, I'd like to know how I'm doing. Don't own Supernatural. Loves!**

Chapter 6

"Alright, I'm going to drop you off with Wade and then he will escort you to Jasper's office," Romero says, getting out of the car in the back of the White House.

"Ok? If you say so," Sam says getting out after Romero.

The brothers had listened to the agent talk about nonsense for the last ten hours. They both were starting to wonder if this so called job was real.

The brothers followed the agent into the building and walked up to the guard at the metal detectors.

"Hey, Romero. These the guys that Winchester was talking about?"

"Yea, these are them. Gotta get through to Wade," Romero says back.

"Sure thing," the agent says and swipes a card at the desk and puts in a keycode.

A beep sounds and Romero walks through, "Thanks, man."

As the three of them walk away, Dean asks, "Winchester?"

Romero looks back and smirks, "Yea, we've been thinking that it was for the gun but I guess we were wrong."

"Is that the guy that wanted to stay anonymous?" Sam asks.

"Yea, he's a good guy though, Ana loves him."

"Ana?" Dean asks.

"Ana, the President's daughter?" Sam says looking at his brother funny.

"What? I don't keep up with politics," the older brother says, shrugging.

"You're unbelievable."

"And here we are," Wade says, walking up to one of the doors down a long hallway.

Wade knocks and the brothers hear a man call out to enter.

"Good luck," the agent says before walking away.

"That's comforting," Dean says, glancing at his brother.

The brothers walk into the room and are confronted with an intimidating man behind a large, old desk.

The man smiles and stands, holding his hands out as he says, "Welcome, Sam, Dean, it's nice that you came. We didn't know who else to call. I'm Brian Jasper. I spoke to you on the phone the other night."

They both shook hands with the man and sat down when it was offered.

"So, why are we here?" Dean asks.

"Well, not that long ago there was a break-in. Anactasia had just been put to bed when a scream was heard from her room. One of the men, code name 'Winchester' was in the area and was able to secure the First Lady and get to Ana's room in time to catch a glimpse at the intruder. They fought and when I got in there he said that our guy turned out well, maybe even better than his grandfather and that he couldn't wait to tell his boss. He then disappears into thin air. No trace of him," Jasper explains to them.

"Did anyone catch his eyes?" Sam asks.

"Not that I know of. You'll have to ask the witnesses.

"Ok. We'll need to talk to this 'Winchester' guy and then Anactasia. They seem to know the most," Dean explains the game plan.

"Umm…, there may be an issue. 'Winchester' has asked to stay anonymous. He's a good agent and I can't help but honor his wish," Jasper says.

"Do you know why?"

"He said it was personal reasons. He didn't elaborate and I didn't ask."

"Well, the only way that we will be able to get right down to this is if we talk to him. From what you've told us, it's probably more about him than the girl. And we'll find out who he is anyway," Dean says.

"How?" Jasper asks.

"We have our ways," Sam replies.

Jasper thinks for a minute. "One moment," he says and picks up the phone.

"Winchester, I'm in my office with the two brothers you recommended and they say that they are going to need to talk to you," Jasper says into the phone.

The agent waits a moment and then says, "Well, they say it's probably more about you than Ana and because you are the expert, they believe that your information would be the most accurate."

Jasper waits for another few seconds and then says, "Alright, I think we can do that. Talk to you tomorrow."

The agent hangs up and turns back to the hunters, "Ok, he has agreed to meet with you tomorrow at ten a.m. if that's ok."

The brothers nod and say, "That's all good."

"Who do you think this guy is?" Dean asks as they get ready for bed that night.

"I don't know. It could be anyone we know. He obviously knows us somehow," Sam replies.

"True," Dean says, continuing to get ready for bed.

"It still makes you wonder though, who would hold us in such high regard?"


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyyyy guyyyyysssss! I can finally post! Yayyyyyy! So, I'm caught up on Supernatural and that will be evident in the next chapters..., soooo, have fun reading!

Don't own Supernatural.

Loves bitches!

Chapter 7

"So, why don't you want them to know who you are?" Jasper asked Ben as they sat down to wait for the Winchester boys the next day.

"We have a history," was all Ben told him.

"Well, will there be an issue with you and them in the same room?" Jasper asked.

"No, sir. There shouldn't be any issues on my end. On their end,... there might be a little bit of a riff."

"Alright, let's try to stay as corgul as we can then," Jasper says as there is a knock at the door, "Come in."

The door opens and the boys walk in, taking in their surroundings.

"This must be the infamous 'Winchester' we've heard so much about," Dean says from behind Ben.

The boys sit down and look expectantly at Ben and Sam asks, "So, who are you and how do we know you?"

Ben answers, refusing to look at them, "My name is Ben Braeden."

That is all that the younger man needs to say before the shit hits.

"Ben?" Dean says, making a face.

Ben nods and finally looks up.

"You're a Secret Service agent?" Sam asks.

"Yea."

Dean stands up and starts pacing the room for a minute. He then stops and turns to Ben, "How do you remember us?" he says, deathly quiet.

"Your number was programed into my phone, I found the shotgun in my mom's closet, the tools in the shed. I guess they just triggered the memories and when Cas came to reset them, I convinced him I might need them some day, I haven't told my mom anything." Ben explains.

Dean continues pacing for a while longer, not saying anything. He then walks out the room, slamming the door in the process.

"One moment," Sam says to Jasper and stands up.

As he leaves the room Jasper turns to Ben and looks him over, "Wanna tell me why he is so upset to see you?"

Ben sighs and looks up from his hands, "He and my mom fell in love when I was about thirteen. He lived with us for about a year. I've considered him my dad since."

"Wow. What caused the breakup and the brainwash?"

"Demons kidnapped both my mother and I. He had to come and get us. My mother almost died," Ben explains.

All of a sudden, the two men can hear voices out in the hall.

"I'm gonna kill Cas myself! He said the memory loss was permanent," Dean yells presumably to Sam.

"Hey! Lets not worry about that right now. We have a case to get to. They brought us in, let's get this done and then we can be pissed, ok?" Sam says to calm Dean down.

"Fine. Let's go," Dean says and then silence before the door to the office opens.

Both men sit down and look to Jasper expectantly, "We are gonna need to talk to Anactasia and the First Lady. And we are gonna need to see Anactasia's room and talk to your men. All of them. First individually and then all together. And first and foremost, we need somewhere to work. Somewhere where we can redecorate and it won't matter," Dean explains.

Jasper nods and replies, "What would you like to do first?"

"We need that workspace and then we can talk to your guys," Sam says.

"Alright, then. Let's go," Jasper says and stands up, walking to the door.

"So, Mr. Laferty. Drink this," Dean says, handing the man a glass of water.

"Why?" Laferty asks, looking up at the hunter.

"It'll tell us a few things," is all Sam says, eyeing the agent.

Laferty shrugs and takes the glass, downing it in one go.

They all wait a second and then the man starts coughing to the point where he falls over.

"What was in that?" Laferty asks.

"Holy water, iron, silver flakes, and salt. You know, the regular stuff," Dean says offhandedly.

After a second, the agent starts coughing up blood, "I have to get this out of me," And he starts crawling away from the table, out of the devil's trap on the ceiling.

"Not a demon," Sam says.

"Shifter?" Dean asks.

"Maybe," Sam says back.

The man on the floor starts to push his finger down his throat, making himself gag and throw up on the floor. After a minute, he looks up at the hunters, "Please don't hurt me. I know what I am, and I know that I'm not high on the let's be friends list, but I love this job and these people. I've never hurt anyone. Please."

"He's right. He's a good agent. He's only ever been kind and generous," Ben says from the corner.

"Did you know about him?" Sam asks.

"Yea, I've watched him since I've gotten here. He's clean," Ben replies.

"Really?" Dean asks.

Ben nods and says, "If he wasn't, I would have taken him out a long time ago."

Dean makes a face and replies, "Ok, let's move on. Unfortunately, you're gonna need to take a short leave of absence. Just until this all blows over."

"No," Laferty says.

"What?" Sam asks.

"It's my job to protect this family. Even when there are setbacks. I'm not going anywhere,"

the shifter explains.

"I'm willing to work with him until this is over with," Ben suggests.

"Fine," Dean says and walks out the room.

"I guess that it's break time," Sam says and follows his brother out of the room.

"Ok, all of the men are interrogated. You wanna go talk the all of them together?" Sam asks Dean after the last man leaves the room near the end of the day.

"Sure, let's go," Dean says and walks out.

The brothers are escorted into a conference room where all the men are waiting, Jasper at the head with Ben at his left side.

"Alrighty, let's get started. Where do we start?" Dean asks offhandedly.

"Does anyone have any questions before we start?" Sam asks to the room as they step to the front so they can be seen.

Chauncey raises his hand in the back. "Yea, Chauncey right?" Sam says, reverting to his educating self.

"Yea, just some background on you. What is it you do and why should we listen to what you have to say?" Chauncey says, standing up.

"How old are you, kid?" Dean asks, giving him a bored look.

"Just turned thirty."

"Yea well, I'm almost fifty and I've seen more shi..." Dean says, starting to walk toward him.

Sam stops him and says, "Ok, lets not lose our heads. Sit down Dean, please."

The older brother huffs but plops into the nearest chair.

After Sam is convinced that Dean won't try to kill anyone, he starts the explanation, "The term that our community usually uses to call ourselves are Hunters. We are usually nomads with contacts all over. Those of us that have lived long enough to be too old to hunt are usually kind of librarians or researchers. We go to them when we're stumped or we need protection. And you should listen to us because I'm sure that none of you have ever dealt with something like this and you don't know the first thing to do."

When Sam finished, another hand went up near the front.

"How did you get into this?" The man asked.

Sam looked to his older brother for guidance. Dean nodded and Sam started the story, "Dean was seven, I was six months old. A demon snuck into our house, killed our mother, and set the house on fire. Our dad saw that the thing wasn't human and started hunting. He was a Marine so he knew how to fight and track. We basically grew up as warriors."

"What's your skill set?" A woman in the middle asked out of nowhere.

"Well, I'm a pretty good marksman, along with archery training. Unofficial jujitsu, kung fu, and karate training. Weapons training, bullet making..." Sam turned to Dean for help.

"ID forgery, credit card fraud, monkey suit wearing, time travel," Dean put in.

"Resurrections and exorcisms, don't forget that," Ben put in from his seat.

"Thanks, Shorty. Anything else you wanna add to the conversation?" Dean asks, still sitting at the front of the room.

"Look," Ben says, addressing the room as he stands up moves toward the brothers, "All of you don't know these guys, we know that, but you can trust them. On the surface, the Winchesters are psychopaths and they are terrifying. They are known worldwide for being the most successful Hunters in a hundred years. They've fought leviathan and demons and Lucifer and angels. You want them in your corner, trust me. Oh, and Dean..." Ben says now turning to Dean, "I'm not short anymore."


End file.
